That's Kind of the Point
by extraoctaven
Summary: "It's purple, O," Raven states, not really sure what she expects as an answer. "Good observation."
"It's... _big_."

Octavia tilts her head innocently and stares as if she was witnessing the birth of something glorious. Her eyes dart up to Raven's for a moment, her lip quirking upward- a silent challenge- before they settle in her lap again, rightfully so, because there in Octavia's lap was a thick, _purple_ , silicone strap on.

"Not really."

Raven stares at it, too. Maybe the wonder was absent from her face but who _wouldn't_ stare at the fake dick that their girlfriend brought home out of the blue? Why was it purple? And why was it so big?

"It's purple, O," Raven states, not really sure what she expects as an answer.

"Good observation."

Raven continues to gawk. Then she brings her fingers to her face and then to Octavia's. "And bigger than my fingers."

Octavia's tongue darts out to wet her lips, swatting Raven's fingers away. "That's kinda the point, baby."

"And you want me to use this?" Raven points accusingly at the fake _purple_ appendage.

"Yes."

"On you?"

"Yes."

Raven should've seen this coming. Octavia _did_ ask her the day before if she would be open to experimenting in bed, specifically with strap ons. And Raven _did_ say that she would be. She should've know the second Octavia's eyes glittered with mischief that a strap on would bumble into her life not soon after.

But... _this_?

Octavia removes the strap on from it's packaging with ease, discarding it to the ground.

Raven can't stop staring.

(Probably because Octavia was holding it, now.)

Octavia looks so innocent sitting on the edge of the bed with her look of awe. Her lip juts out slightly, eyes shimmering, and wisps of her hair fall into her eyes and against her lashes. Raven nearly smiles before she realizes all the hype is over an absurd purple penis that Octavia bought packaged and ready to go.

"Are you sure it won't _hurt_?" Raven voices her concern. It's not like she hadn't had sex with a guy before, it had just been a _long_ time. She was used to Octavia, now. Octavia's thin, lanky fingers did nothing to rival the strap on in size.

Octavia shakes her head. "I've taken bigger, Rae."

At those words this horrible mental image of Octavia being fucked by Atom, by _Lincoln_ , with a not so fake dick that's bigger than this one makes its way into Raven's head. She pictures Octavia liking it, begging for it even, and suddenly Raven sees the appeal of the fake dick, if only for the simple fact that she'll be able to take Octavia better than any guy ever could with something she doesn't even have.

Raven bites her lip. "You want me to take you," she runs her finger tips along the length of the silicone strap on. "with this?"

Octavia's eyes hood over and she gets this magical, sexy look on her face that could probably get Raven to do anything. "Badly," she murmurs, somewhat incoherent. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips again.

"Right now?"

"Well," Octavia shrugs, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

But she was wearing a skirt, Raven notes. A short, black skirt that was already cutting it close _without_ the new information. A short, black skirt and a tight teeshirt, her NASA teeshirt, with Raven Reyes blocked across the top in fancy, white letters.

Raven tugs at the fabric, mouth slightly dryer than just a second before. "This-"

"It's cute, isn't it? Did you know that you leave like half of your wardrobe at my house? I've been wearing your clothes nonstop."

Raven inhales sharply. "It-"

"Turns you on," Octavia finishes before Raven has the chance too. "Just like this," she grabs Raven's hand and places it back over the strap on in her lap. "turns me on." Octavia's eyes slip shut. "I just keep picturing you, Rae, filling me up, letting me ride you. I can almost feel your hips moving if I concentrate really hard." Octavia's eyes span open again as she draws out an exasperated breath.

"It'll feel good for you, too," Octavia mummers, taking the strap in her hands. "I made sure."

Raven watches as Octavia fiddles with with it for a moment, arousal pooling between her legs as Octavia's face contorts in concentration. A few more seconds of randomly fumbling it around and Octavia seems to find what she's looking for. She grins. "Wait. It gets better."

Octavia does something else with the strap on and it detaches from it's base and starts to hum. Raven's mind wanders back to the first time Octavia used a vibrator on her and she stifles a groan. "For after," she shrugs. "I know how much you like vibes."

"This pad right here, Rae," Octavia points to the short expanse of material on the base of the silicone shaft. "It gonna bump over that spot that drives you crazy." Octavia's voice remains light and informative as she kicks the dirty talk up a couple notches. " _Right_ there."

Raven licks her lips and stares as if she were in a trance. Octavia switches it back off, attaching it back to it's base and looks at Raven, sinfully innocent.

"Come here," Raven grits out. She wrestles the strap on from Octavia's hands and tosses it onto the bed, grabbing fistfuls of Octavia's shirt- _her shirt_ \- pulling Octavia into her lips.

Octavia's mouth is slick and warm against her own. Raven doesn't waste time in tilting her head, her tongue sliding into Octavia's mouth. Raven feels O brush her tongue against the roof of her mouth, stifling an embarrassingly loud groan as she lowers them down onto the bed. For a minute Raven nearly forgets about the strap on resting by Octavia's head and then Octavia's mouth starts to quiver and all Raven can do is kiss Octavia harder, with more fever. They both break away, panting, before their lips are against each other again.

It's the instant that Octavia runs her tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance again like she hadn't had it this whole time with the faintest moan ghosting against her lips that Raven knows she's going to give into whatever Octavia wants, if only to elicit more noises out of her.

"Love you," Octavia admits against her lips. She nips at Raven's lower lip with a low moan. "In case you didn't know."

Raven snakes her hands into Octavia's silky hair and yanks softly, knowing it would rile Octavia up that much more. Octavia responds by subtly bucking her hips against Raven's torso with a low groan. "Love me? Or the idea of that strap on?" Raven responds cockily as she steals a tender kiss.

Octavia's pouting, tracing along Raven's jaw with a slight frown. "Why not both?"

Octavia whines, needy and low, as Raven starts to unwrap herself from Octavia's hold. She flips them over so Raven's back is pressing into the bed, Octavia on top of her as she attaches her lips to Raven's neck and worries at it gently. Raven's head tilts in encouragement as she pretends that a mark won't be left behind as she grabs the nape of Octavia's neck, enjoying the extra attention. "Don't leave a mark," she mumbles absently as Octavia bites over the same spot for the third time in the row.

"I want you," Octavia pants suddenly as she breaks away. "Put it on."

"Octavia," Raven commands in a voice that causes Octavia to squirm. "Be patient."

" _Please_."

"O, let me take care of you."

The opposite happens when Octavia begins trailing open mouthed kisses along Raven's chest, tugging at the shirt she's wearing. "Babe, you look so hot tonight. I love when you wear these low cut shirts."

Octavia pushes herself off of Raven and fumbles for the button of her jeans. She should be embarrassed that Octavia could get her to take them off so quickly. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere."

Octavia shakes her head, eyes glittering. "No? Apparently it's getting me into your pants."

Raven grumbles and hops off the bed, muttering under her breath that she can't get into her pants if they aren't on her. She slides her jeans and underwear down and off her body, kicking them off to the side to be dealt with later. She reaches over Octavia and takesthe purple silicone into her hands.

A deep breath in, an _are you sure_ out.

Octavia's face lights up and she nods so hard Raven starts laughing at her.

"Stop laughing so I can ride you," Octavia says impatiently, flopping back onto the bed, legs spreading suggestively. Raven's reminded that Octavia _is not_ wearing any underwear.

She stops laughing.

"Take off your skirt. Shirt's got to go too, babe, hot as it is."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Octavia jokes but her gaze that's fixed on the strap on it completely serious.

Raven smiles, shrugging her shirt off as Octavia moves to do the same. She unhooks her bra and it falls away from her in one fluid motion. And then suddenly she's completely nude (minus her brace) in front of Octavia and Octavia wracks her eyes over her body like she hadn't seen this exact picture so many times before.

"God, you're so hot," Octavia pouts, lip pulling between her teeth.

And then Raven flushes like she hasn't heard those exact words so many times before.

"You know what would make this even hotter?" Octavia hums. Her fingers come to rest on her taunt stomach, head tossing back, eyes slipping shut.

Raven rolls her eyes because she already knows what she's going to say. "The strap on?"

"The strap on."

It's still in Raven's hands but now she's stepping into it, finally giving into what Octavia craved. She can feel Octavia's eyes on her as it slides up her legs, catching on her brace a couple times. The farther it goes up, the harder Raven flushes as the purple strap on becomes less a toy and more an extension of her. When it's settled, harness between her ass and all, she steals a look at Octavia who's face is completely awed.

"Wow," Octavia's breathy. "That's hot."

"I don't feel hot." The tips of Raven's ears burn, no doubt they're bright red. Raven figures that's better than the bright purple dick that hangs between her legs, bobbing whenever she shifted. "Look at it, O. It's purple."

Octavia's up off the bed, dropping to her knees in front of Raven.

Okay, wow.

"Yeah, baby, but you look really good in purple."

Octavia's sinfully innocent again, looking up at Raven like she wasn't inches from a purple dick. Raven doesn't actually think that she's even been more turned on than she is now.

Octavia takes it in her hands, first, giving a light tug. It's rubbery texture protests against Octavia's hand, jerky movements resulting due to it's resistance, and she hums thoughtfully. The next thing she knows Octavia's lips are wrapping around the purple silicone as it disappears into her mouth.

Okay, _wow_.

"Fuck," Raven responds immediately, hand flying to the back of Octavia's head to steady herself. Octavia's eyes are shut, mouth working up and down the shaft of the silicone kind of expertly. Raven's insides clench when she realizes that the harness is pressing back into her, reliving the throb between her leg that so suddenly materialized.

Raven's fingers easily slip into Octavia's hair, guiding her along in her ministrations. The harness presses against her harder, rubbing against her clit, causing her to groan. "Jesus, Octavia."

Octavia just hums against the toy in response.

Raven's breathing goes ragged and she knows she has to stop or it will all be over long before she want it to. "O, wait," she pleads, tugging on her hair gently to get her to ease off.

Octavia pulls back immediately, toy dropping from her mouth, limp, glistening with saliva. Her lips are red and swollen from the attention she'd been giving Raven seconds before. "What? Not good?"

Raven shakes her head. "Fuck, so good. Too good. O, I want this to last."

Octavia nods at that thoughtfully, rising from her knees to pull Raven in for a heady kiss. That doesn't stop Octavia's hand from wrapping around the thick silicone while their lips are locked, giving it a firm tug.

"Sure babe," she pants when they break. "Whatever you want."

Octavia leads her back to the bed, slipping into her lap as soon as she's settled.

"You don't even know, Raven." Octavia's lips are just barely pressing against her ear. "I want to ride you so badly."

Their gentle banter is gone, instead replaced with Octavia's lewd words. Her lewd _wants_ , rather.

Raven moans, attaching her lips to Octavia's neck, sucking harshly. The sound Octavia makes in response can only be described as a hiss.

"Then do it."

At Raven's words Octavia's lifting herself and positioning herself so that the toy is pressing against her entrance. Raven's hands come around to Octavia's ass, squeezing in encouragement. Raven watches, almost in a trance, as Octavia starts to sink down onto the silicone shaft with a low whine.

"You good?" Raven mumbles as she starts planting kisses on any skin her lips can reach. She ignores the burn in her own core

"Yeah," Octavia breaths sharply. "Just full. Give me a sec."

Raven keeps planting kisses to Octavia's skin: to her shoulder, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck. Eventually, Octavia starts to rock into her lap, into her shaft.

"Shit," Octavia's face is already contorted into her pouty sex face. Raven can tell that Octavia isn't going to last very long. Her hips rock sloppily into Raven's, her usual precise movements gone. Raven starts to move her hips against Octavia, too, trying to match O's sloppy rhythm.

"M'full," Octavia whimpers, hips rocking faster. Her eyes flutter shut, her arms coming underneath Raven's arms, latching back onto her shoulder to steady herself. "Fuck, Raven, you feel so good."

Raven's eyes go wide and her arousal deepens. Octavia's imagining that it's _her_ who's plunged deep into Octavia, nestling against her belly. It's _her_ who's stretching Octavia full, better than any guy ever could. It's _her_ who's bucking her length back into Octavia, giving her what she was not so silently asking for.

" _Mierda_ ," Raven chokes.

She hopes her gets her point across.

Octavia's movements keep getting more erratic, breasts bouncing sensually, and Raven moves her hips to match. Her hips start to ache and in the back of her mind she wonders if she should tag along with Octavia to the gym next time.

Octavia, on the other hand, seems only to care about fucking herself into oblivion on Raven's lap.

"Breath, Octavia," Raven's reminding as Octavia mouth falls open into an 'o', her fingernails digging into Raven's shoulders as she clings to her. Her nails wrack down, _hard_ , leaking angry red streaks in their wake as Octavia starts to lose it.

" _Ay dios mío_ ," Raven whimpers out in first tongue. " _Mierda, Octavia, joder_."

"Raven," she's crying brokenly, body starting to spasm. Her head falls against her shoulder, breasts sliding against her own, their sweat mingling into one. She rocks harder into Raven's lap, hips rolling in a final effort to put herself over the edge. "God, Raven- I'm gonna-"

Raven's fingers slip between their mess of grinding skin. She finds Octavia's clit, swollen and warm, and rubs tight circles against it.

"Raven," Octavia cries, hips bucking upward, back snapping so that she's pressed flush against Raven. Arousal leaks against Raven's fingers. "I'm coming," she shudders, along with a string of incoherent curses.

Octavia spasms in Raven's lap, clinging to her as she rides out her high. Eventually, O slums into her lap, groaning at how good she felt.

"Hey," Raven grins cockily. She lightly strokes at Octavia's hair. "Was it good?"

"Mhmm," Octavia hums, raising her hips to slide off of the strap on. Raven helps lift her off and she immediately flops into the bed, groaning about how she was empty, now.

"Was it everything you hoped?" Raven slips the soaked strap on off and throws it on the floor. She'll clean it later.

"Better. You're so good, Rae," Octavia replies, curling into Raven as soon as she settled back into bed. "You make me feel so good. Let me take care of you."

"Later," Raven acknowledges, kissing the top Octavia's head. "I can tell you're tired."

"Yeah, I'm already sore," she pouts. "It's a good sore, though. A sore I hope you get to feel soon?"

"Rest," Raven laughs. Inside, she's buzzing. "I'll take you up on that offer later."

"Kay, love you," Octavia mumbles, arm slinging across Raven's bare waist.

She pulls the covers up onto them, halfway, and presses another kiss to Octavia's hair. "Love you, too, O."


End file.
